


Weakness (District 3 mpreg)

by Baby_gerken1020



Category: district 3 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_gerken1020/pseuds/Baby_gerken1020





	Weakness (District 3 mpreg)

[ **_Weakness (District 3 mpreg)_ ** ](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/5751003-weakness-district-3-mpreg)

Dan’s P.O.V

Ok so I’m sitting here at the Doctors on a really uncomfortable blue table bed thing well that’s what I would call it, ya but back to the Doctor part I haven’t been feeling to good and when I say not feeling good I mean throwing up, headaches, cramps, body aches, my body that’s another story my muscles are gone well I still have them in my arms but my abs gone ya I may be eating more then I usual but I work out so I should be able to work it off, that reminds me… my body feels weird like not right… like something is happening, oh and mood swings that could kill.

The Doctor walks in and gets right to the point

“I think I know what you have, but I have to do something first. Come with me ok” Doc said

I go off that table finally and started walking to another room. We got to the door he opened it and told me to lay down of another stupid table, I did but man did I not like it.

“Pull up your shirt, and this is going to be cool” Doc said

I pulled up my shirt and he put some blue gel on my stomach, he grabbed a wand thing and started moving it over my stomach. After a few seconds he stopped moving it around and wrote something down on a piece of paper then pressed a button, he looked at me.

“Ok son look at this for me, that there the bean like thing. Do you know what that is” Doc asked

“I’ve seen it before but I don’t remember where, I think a movie maybe” I said

“Ya probably a movie, that’s a fetus of you’re baby” Doc said

Ya I thought about and freaked in my head but me drinking popped in my head. Ohhhh god

“I drank” I whispered

“Well son the fetus is very health so I don’t think you need to worry about that” Doc said

I was relived thank god

“Good” I said

“Well son your two months in, here’s the sonogram” Doc said handing me a small piece of paper I looked at it

That explains the weight gain I’m pregnant there’s a child growing in me, which explains a lot

“Son you may leave when you clean yourself up, oh I set an appointment for you in two weeks” Doc said I just smiled at him

I cleaned myself up and walked out to the car

All I felt was happiness I know what your thinking you should be freaking out but I’m not I don’t know if its because I’m carrying a child in me or I’m going to be a dad. Crap dad Micky the father what am I going to tell him, do I even want to tell him… who do I tell I need to tell someone Nathan! Ya I can always talk to him damn we want to school together I can tell him this.

I took my cell out and dialed his number.

“Hay Dan what’s up” Nathan

“I need to tell you some thing and please don’t freak out” me

“Ok” Nathan

“I’m pregnant” Me

“Finally” Nathan

“What, not even a how? And why did you say finally” me

“I’m pregnant too; well this is my second pregnancy” Nathan

“What” me

“Ya I got pregnant in February last year and had two beautiful baby girls and now I’m four months pregnant with twins again” Nathan

“Omg why didn’t you tell me” Me

“To me honest I didn’t think about it I kept it a secret even to my mom she just found out like 3 months ago” Nathan

“Oh who helped you the father?” Me

“Ya and the lads couldn’t lie to them being around them all the time you know” Nathan

I got sad really quickly

“So who’s the father any way?” Me trying to not talk about the lads

“Jay but I have like 3 other father like mates” Nathan

“Oh that’s good” Me I know what was coming

“Who’s the father of your baby” Nathan

“Micky” Me I felt like I was on the edge of tears

“Oh are you going to tell him” Nathan

Yap that’s what did it, I started crying

“Oh Dan, you should tell them they’ll be ok with it” Nathan

“I don’t… want to… I don’t… want them to… watch me… as I go… through this… they’ll treat… me different” Me

 “Ok do you want to come down here, we have three babies and well me I’m a little crazy pregnant” Nathan

“Ya yes plea… wait I thought you said you had twins?” Me

“Oh ya Tom got a girl pregnant and the bitch dropped the baby off on our front step; I love Tristan just as much as the Ann’s” Nathan

“The Ann’s” Me

“Ya Attie Ann Skyes-Mcguiness and Emma Ann Skyes-Mcguiness” Nathan

“They’re beautiful Names” Me

“Thanks well Dan when you coming down” Nathan

“In two weeks I have a doc appointment” Me when I started to hear cries in the background

“Ok well I have to go Attie wants her bottle” Nathan

“Ok Bye” Me

“Bye Dan and congrats can’t wait to see you, later” Nathan hung up

Congrats ya congrats Dan. I’m going to me a dad wait how did he know that was Attie crying?

Two weeks later

All I can say is thank god the guys are going out today, I’m at the docs right on the table again him with the wand to moving it around and finally stopping once he found my baby. He told me I was doing fine and that I’m two months an 3 weeks pregnant, I left and went straight home getting all my stuff starting my way to Nathan’s.

(You want the whole nine months of Dan’s pregnancy read Why Know The Unwanted it well be on ch 16 maybe 17 too but you should read the whole book)

Nine months later

I had a girl she beautiful I named her Minnie ya I know Minnie II and Micky very funny I know but I had to its so cute, she two months now ya she was early. Living at Nathan’s if great but I’m not telling you what he had, god the Ann’s and Tristan I love them soo much. Nathan and I helped each other out well he helped me more because the whole this was my first pregnancy in all, that and the lads they would take shifts Max was amazing he would even take other people’s shifts just to help. Jay and Tom would sing to the Babies in our bellies a little weird for me at first, I got used to it when the she started kick singing was the only thing that would stop her from kicking. Siva was more of a touchier like all the time, now that was really uncomfortable because every time he did it I would think how Micky should be the one touching my belly.

Two years later

I moved out of Nathan’s a year ago I keep in contact with him almost every day, Minnie’s two now she’s such a big girl. I told her just recently when she asked me where’s mommy after playing at the play ground, I told her the truth she doesn’t have a mommy that she has another daddy she didn’t get it till I showed her a video of me and Micky cuddle then she understood. Then one day Nathan called me freaking saying Micky showed up there and saw one of the pictures of me and Minnie then Nathan said that he told Micky because Micky was kind of scaring the kids so he told him to get him out I didn’t get mad at him I would have done the same if someone was scaring Minnie. So right now I’m sitting in my small one bedroom apartment, (I sleep in the living room if you’re wondering) which Minnie is taking a nape because she has been not feeling good and she had a tempter. When I heard the door buzzer hearing Micky’s voice through it I just pressed the button to open the door down stairs, then I heard knocking I got up cheeked on Minnie and then walked to the door opening it to a very pissed off Micky. I put one of my fingers to my mouth for Minnie but it didn’t work, as soon as we walked in the living room he snapped.

“WHAT THE HELL DAN, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THIS PAST 3 YEARS” he yelled

“Daddy… daddy… daddy” Minnie cry running at me with her arms out to catch her which I did, held her she had her face buried in my neck crying

I looked up to see Micky’s face had changed from pissed to gilt his body un tensed with one arm one his side and the other arm holding his elbow he just stood there till Minnie fell back to sleep crying.

I came back to see him sitting on the fold out couch arms on his knees with his hands on his face

“So what do you want other then yell and wake up Minnie when she’s sick” I said hoping he didn’t notice her name

“I am soo sorry I forgot you had a kid I only looked at the picture for a second… I am really sorry” he said

“Ok its fine she’s sleeping now” I said

“Where’s her mom or did you adopt because if you left because you wanted to adopt I would have adopted a kid I love kids and I would have raised a kid with you” he asked calmly

“You think I’m dating a girl lol I hate girls” I said

“So you adopted” he asked

“No” I whispered just as I saw Minnie in the corner of my eye

“Babe what are you doing up” I asked her

“Daddy I don’t feel good” she said walking slowly over to me

When she finally got over to me I picked her up only to feel she was really warm, I got up ignoring Micky and walked into the bathroom and took her temp I dropped the tempter thing when I read 102 degrees. When Micky should up in the door way looking at me

“Is everything ok” he asked I just shock my head putting my hand on Minnie’s head

“Do we need to go to the hospital” he asked I nodded

We got there in minutes from Micky driving; we’re sitting in the wait room

“Minnie II Jaylee Parsons” a nurse called

I could feel Micky looking at me as we walked to the door

“Only family can come in” nurse said

“He’s her dad” I said nurse nodded

We stayed there for four hours but we can’t finally go home she has the flu I have to pick up meds tomorrow, the car ride home was quite but I think that was because of Minnie. We got to my apartment I put Minnie in her room walked out to the living room grabbing a book off the shelf and handed it to Micky, he looked throw it in silences and looked up at me.

“You named her Minnie” he asked know the answer

“Yes Micky I named her Minnie she’s your daughter too that’s why I gave her your last name too” I said

“She’s mine too” he said a little stunned

When Minnie came out of her room again looking at Micky

“That’s that men from the video you called daddy” she said looking at me then Micky

“Yes babe that’s daddy” I told her

She ran start at him with her arms open; he put the book to the side to have his arms filled soon after.

He looked up at me with a sleeping Minnie in he’s lap

“I love you, I love you both” he said

Looking back down

“I love you Minnie” he said


End file.
